


"Mint Chocolate Cutie"

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rad and Dazzle are about to go to a party and Dazzle helps his man get ready.</p><p>(This meant to be very short.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mint Chocolate Cutie"

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Dazzle was downstairs, waiting on Rad to come down. They both were going to a Holiday party at the station for the officers tonight. Usually, Rad would refuse to go but Dazzle wanted him to really go but if something happened, they would leave, no questions ask. Dazzle is not afraid to let people know that he is Rad's lover but because of both their reputations, it could make things better or make it worst. Dazzle was willing to that chance. He was a bit early so he knew he would be waiting a bit. After waiting 15 minutes on the couch, after asking if Rad was ready yet, he went upstairs to check to see if was okay. When Dazzle arrived, he knocked on the door.

“Rad, it is just me. ..May I come in?” Dazzle asked. Rad sighed.

“Yes but I look atrocious.” Rad replied.

“I bet you do not!” Dazzle said.

“Fine. Come on in. I'll still be a few minutes, though.” Rad answered back. Dazzle opened and his eyes widen. He was wearing a mint-green colored button down shirt with brown buttons, a dark brown slacks and dress shoes. Makeup was the color of shirt and black mascara on his eyelashes and brown nail polish on his fingernails. Rad has been grown his hair out and now it goes down past his neck and stops halfway down his upper back. It was brushed back and tied back with a mint green hair tie. Dazzle sighed and smiled.

“You look absolutely stunning!” Dazzle said. Rad turned around.

“You think so? ...I feel like I should wear something to myself look more slimmer.” Rad replied.

“I do and no, you look amazing. Rad, being chubby is not a bad thing unless you think it is. There is no need to hide your stomach and chest. We are going to the party to have a good time. Just be you.” Dazzle said.

“But...what if people start talking?” Rad asked.

“Just ignore them.” Dazzle replied.

“Actually...I meant what if they starting talking crap about you because of me. ...Maybe we should not go.” Rad said, suddenly feeling down. Dazzle walked over to his boyfriend and held him in arms. He looked straight at Rad in the face and Rad suddenly blushed a darker red.

“Rad, please, do not worry. I am not afraid about what people think of me. Whether it is with you or just about me in general. I want to go with you and only you to this party and I want you to also have fun and a good time. If you want to leave after a while, we can. I will not force you to stay if you do not want to but how do you know you will not enjoy something if you do not try? I will be there with you.” Dazzle told him. Rad smiled.

“True. ...Thanks, Dazzle.” rad said.

“You're welcome, my Chocolate Mint cutie.” Dazzle replied. Rad ad Dazzle kissed for for a few seconds and then stopped and let go of each other.

“One more question, though.” Rad said.

“What is it?” Dazzle asked. Rad walked over to his bed and grabbed two items off of it.

“Tie or bow tie?” Rad said, holding them up. Dazzle looked at them for a couple of second then back at Rad. Both of them had mint green and brown on them so it really did not matter which one Rad wore.

“I do not think you need either with that outfit, to be honest, but if you want to wear one of them, I would go with the bow tie.” Dazzle replied. Rad smiled.

“Bow tie it is, then.” Raw said, putting the tie back on the bed. As Rad put on the bow tie, he began to realize that he has not worn a bow tie in a long time so he was not sure how to put it on correctly.

“GAH! I know this is clip on bow tie but still....it is hard to place it in the right spot on me.” Rad said, starting to feel frustrated. Dazzle walked over and stood there

“Let me get that for you, my dear.” Dazzle said. Rad let got and Dazzle helped Rad with his tie. When he was done, he stood back and took a look at his man.

“There! That is perfect. Just like you.” Dazzle said.

“But I am not perfect at all.” Rad said.

“Well, you are my definition of perfect.” Dazzle replied. Rad giggled. Dazzle walked over to the door, looked at his watch and then back up at Rad.

“Well, we better get to the party or we will be late.” Dazzle said. Rad walked to Dazzle.

“Lets get going then.” Rad said, walking out the door. As Dazzle left the room, Rad stopped and turned to Dazzle.

“You look very handsome, by the way.” Rad said, smiling. Dazzle quickly walked over to catch up with him.

“Thanks, babe.” Dazzle said.

“You're welcome.” Rad replied. Both men walks to and down the stairs and within 10 minutes later, they were out the door and heading to the party.

 

As it turned out, Rad and Dazzle actually had a really amazing time at the party. Most of the people there were surprised that Dazzle and Rad were now a couple but they accepted it and Dazzle's coming out announcement with open arms. Though, a few people did not want to accept it but either way, it did not ruin them from having a fantastic night. Back at Rad's house (in which Dazzle was spending the night at this weekend), Rad and Dazzle stood in Rad's bathroom, getting ready for bed. Rad was doing his nightly skin routine while Dazzle was in the shower, finishing up,.

“Hey, Rad?” Dazzle asked.

“Yea?” Rad replied.

“I was wondering, since we spend a lot of time at each others' houses...why don't we find another place and move in it together?” Dazzle asked. Suddenly, Rad walked over to the shower as Rad turned off the water. He pulled away the curtain and just looked at Dazzle. Dazzle knew that Rad would feel nervous or get worried so he had try to change the subject and quickly before rad had a mental breakdown.

“I mean, not now but maybe whenever you are ready we should.” Dazzle said, adding to his previous reply.

“But that is a huge commitment, honey.” Rad said.

“I know but I feel like...” Dazzle's voice trailed off when he saw Rad starting to panic a bit. He took one of his hands and rubbed Rad's head after he dried it off with the towel.

“It is okay, Rad. It was just a suggestion. I did not mean to make your nervous. Please, baby, every thing is fine. I promise.” Dazzle said.

“I know. It is okay.” Rad said, feeling better. Dazzle kissed Rad and then quickly dried off the rest of his body. When he stepped out of the shower, Rad put his around Dazzle's naked body/chest.

“Not now but maybe in a few months time..we can talk about this again. I just want to take things slow for right now and I like the way it is. Lets just spend time getting to know each other as boyfriends and not roommates. ” Rad said. Dazzle held Rad's arms and hands to his chest, took a breath and whispered, smiling.

“Me too, sweetheart. ...I love you so much.”

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
